mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence Bridges
Dr. Lawrence Bridges (March 16th, 1938 - October 16th, 2012) was born in Indigo Bay to Perston Bridges and Angela Bridges. He was an only child. Growing up he was interested in both science and business. In 1958 he and his partner, Clive Grayson founded Arcturus. It quickly grew to be one of the biggest science organizations in the world. In 1963 Lawrence married his first wife, Shannon Westhenhouse. The two had two children together, Sharon Walker and Kyle Bridges. In 1968 on the 10th anniversary of the founding of Arcturus, Lawrence and Clive were invited to join The Elder's Council. Both of them jumped at the chance. In 1975 he assisted Cyrus Foss in starting the Foss Institute. The two were close friends, who had worked together in the past. In 1977 he and his first wife divorced after 14 years of marriage. He was having an affair with his secretary at the time, Lydia Marshall. A year later, the two of them got married. They had only one son together Marshall Bridges. In 1987, after just 10 years of marriage he and Lydia divorced. He then began having an affair with a 19 year old college girl named Clarissa Tombs. A year later, they got married. They had twin boys a year later Tom Bridges and Brad Bridges. He and Clarissa were only married for 8 years before divorcing again. It was during this time that he began Project Gemini: The project to produce a perfect Serial Killer. In 1997, he married for a fourth time, a model named Candy Caine. Lawrence and Candy had one son together, Caine Bridges. In 2003, Arcturus was forced to abandon Project Gemini. The project would later come back to haunt him, as Gemini returned to kill him. The Gemini Murders were caused by the project he started in 1993. They ended with his death. Cara Leigh murdered him with several forms of torture. His last marriage was his longest, lasting 15 years. =Childhood= Growing up, Lawrence was always interested in science. His father was a Lawyer and his mother was a housewife. He never wanted for much in his life, and was very well off. He befriended Clive Grayson, and the two would often work together despite their slight age difference. =High School= Lawrence did very well in high school. He didn't have many friends, but he said that he didn't have time for them. He didn't play any sports, but was in several academic clubs, including the science club. =Starting Arcturus= Lawrence graduated from High School with the class of 1956. Two years after graduating, Lawrence and Clive Grayson founded Arcturus, named after the fourth brightest star. Lawrence and Clive founded Arcturus on the idea that science should not be limited. Scientists were given a variety of projects to work on. There were no such things as deadlines. Arcturus was very secretive abuot what they worked on. In the beginning, the projects were meant to make life better for people. =First Marriage= In 1963 at the age of 25, Lawrence married his first wife, Shannon Westenhouse. Shannon was 21 years old, and was the daughter of one of the partners in his father's firm. In 1965, Lawrence and his wife had their first child together, Sharon. Lawrence was disappointed by having a daughter first, but considered her very important to him. Two years later, he finally got a son in Kyle Bridges. In 1968, Lawrence was appointed to The Elder's Council. It was during the 10th anniversary of Arcturus. Arcturus had grown in size. Their funding had started with a modest $600,000 was now $8,000,000. Arcturus had become one of the largest science companies in America thanks to help from the Elder's Council. What started with innocent experiments however had moved on to more dangerous experiments with looks into the human psyche. In 1975 he gave Cryus Foss a loan to help him start the Foss Institute in California. As repayment for help, Cyrus would send researchers and research materials to Arcturus. In 1976, Lawrence began an affair with his 22 year old secretary, Lydia Marshall. Lawrence was 38 years old, and found Lydia very attractive. The two had an affair for a year before Lawrence's wife found out. In 1977 Lawrence and Shannon divorced. Shannon tried suing him, but Lawrence won and left his wife with nothing. =Second Marriage= In 1978, Lawrence married his secretary, Lydia. Lydia was 23 years old. She quit her job afterwards, and became a housewife. In 1980, the two had a son together -- Marshall Bridges who was named after Lydia's maiden name. In 1984 Lawrence's father died of old age. Lawrence inherited 50% of his father's estate, which contributed more to Arcturus. Lawrence had many affairs while married to Lydia, but for the most part she didn't care. It wasn't until she found out that he was sleeping with one of his oldest son's friends, Clarissa Tombs, that Lydia decided to leave him. The two had been married for just 9 years. =Third Marriage= Lawrence married Clarissa Tombs in 1988. He was now 50 years old, and his wife was 20. A year later, they had twin boys in Tom and Brad. In 1991, Lawrence's mother died of a heart attack. It was the next year that Lawrence would start Project Gemini. He eyed both Cara Leigh and Misty Damon as well as Sylvia Marcil and Breeze Rourke. But he was unable to get his hands on Sylvia and Breeze. But Misty and Cara would do. They raised them to be serial killers. In 1992, Lawrence's daughter Sharon married Peter Walker. Peter was a boy that Lawrence approved of. In 1996, Lawrence and Clarissa divorced after an 8 year marriage. Lawrence had grown tired of Clarissa, but he had to settle with her out of course for $3.5 Million Dollars. She was the first of his wives to get anything out of him. That same year, he became a grandfather; R.J. Walker was born to his daughter and her husband. =Fourth Marriage= In 1997, Lawrence (now 59 years old) married model Candy Caine. Candy was only 18 years old. His son, Kyle also got married to Lindsey Horton. Lindsey was 8 years older than Candy. Lawrence and his wife had a son in the same year, Caine Bridges. Lawrence felt Caine was his chance at having someone to take over the company that he molded with his own two hands. In 2000, he had another grandchild, Gary Walker, by his daughter. Then a year later, his son's wife had Liz Bridges. Lawrence was happy to see his family growing. In 2003, Lindsey gave birth to Karen, giving him a fourth grandchild. This was also the year that Project Gemini had to be abandoned. Misty Damon escaped the Arcturus Building, killing fourteen Arcturus Scientists and several members of the security team. It was also in this year that Lawrence and Clive were taken off the Elder's Council. This upset him greatly. But he couldn't do anything about it, as they were still getting funding from The Elders Council. In 2005, Lindsey had a third daughter, Ashley. 2008 marked the 50th anniversary of Arcturus. The operating budget of the group was now $50 BIllion. In 2010, his son Marshall married Tania Fornesca. And in 2012, she gave birtht o his last grandchild, Peyton Bridges. Lawrence prepared to leave Candy during this time, but found trouble in the form of his youngest son. Caine wanted nothing to do with his father or his company, and threatened to never speak to him again if he divorced his mother. This made things hard, as Lawrence hated things that weren't in his control. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, Lawrence was very uncooperative. He gave absolutely no help, refused to do DNA tests for investigators, despite being the main target of Gemini. Lawrence considered himself invincible. He felt that he had a way out of it. When the fire got too hot, he tried hiring Travis Downs to kill all four of the Spellman twins. But Travis refused. Lawrence was kidnapped by Cara Leigh, and tortured to death. He tried using her trigger phrase to control her, but was unable to. =Quotes= "I used to be up there! One of you! You'll be here one day too. Just remember that." - to the Elder's Council "I knew L. Ron Hubbard. The man was no prophet. He was a poor science fiction writer, and scam artist. Why would I ever consider joining them?" "Arcturus is a company that is building the future. We are the future of science, and the future of science is the future of the world." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:MISTX5 Victims Category:MISTX0